


A secret life of business and pleasure

by Schadofist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadofist/pseuds/Schadofist
Summary: A career woman taking a dive into the sexual world. What started as innocent romp turns to addiction





	A secret life of business and pleasure

Another day of hard work in the office. It was a late shift I took on for my own gain. I kept to myself as i work as usual.

My name is Olivia. 25 years old working in the office in accounting thanks to my families connection. I'm average height and slim short brown hair.

I had finished my shift and began to leave my office. Walking down to the elevator I heard a noise. Light tapping and what sounds like heavy breath. I shake my head as I wait for the elevator.

The noises gets louder it peaks my interest as I walk on over to a slightly open door. I look into a hole as I was shocked to what I was seeing.

A coworker of mine fair skin blonde hair and was holding the head if our muscular janitor head down as it was under her skirt.  
I wasnt a idiot I knew what he was doing the moaning the flushed face he was pleasuring her. I wanted to stop watching but my body froze not from fear. But interest. I watched as her skirt was lifted up as he was licking her clit They were so into their activities they didn't know I was there.

A moment later her hips bucked as his tongue continued to in ade her. She had screamed out as her body slumped. I hear him say "be quiet someone would hear" understandable as as they werent aware I was still in the building and could have been close. A moment later the janitor stood up as he undid his pant showing his cock to her. Unfortunately I couldn't see it but judging by her reaction it must have been impressive.

In a moment I seen her get on her knees kissing and licking the shaft skillfully. The janitor slight rough moans were heard as he from what I saw through the dimly lit closet was patting her head as she stroked and licked his rod. I then saw her bob her head back and forth a part of her cheek stretching as she bobbed her head. The janitors hand was in her hair as he see. To be forcing her head down. Muffled gags of protest was head but she kept it up as her eyes looked heavy. I stood where I was in shock at the display seeing her take that appendage in her mouth with skill. After a moment he grabs her head with both hands as he moaned out. Her eyes shot up faster I watch she held her position as a white liquid leaked from her. She pulls her mouth away as takes a gulp but more liquid ended up staining her face making her Yelp.

Soon he forces her up I hide hoping they wont see me shamefully watch them as he forced her to the wall grabbing her hips. I hear him mutter something about her body as she giggles doing a grinding motion on him. He grins as he does a thrust m. She takes a sharp breath as from what I have seen he was now fucking her. He hushes her as he seems to be going at a fast pace. Groaning as when whimpers abit. I figured from being stuffed from his cock and not adjusting to it. He held a tight grip from what I seen. Her body arch as it reacted to his pounding. I hear her mutter "harder" and "fuck".

I watched on in wonder excitement in my body as I see this affair. Her deep breath ruffled clothes and messy hair as her body jerks from his thrust. I watch on as she holds the wall looking like she might faint. Slight giggles as she moves her hair out of her face. I watch on as he pounds roughly into her. I can the sounds of skin slapping and her moans and pants speeding up I hear her mutter something. He says quiet as if hes running out of breath. Snapping out of the trance I make for my elevator as I caught moments of him squeezing her ass and moaning out with her.

While in the elevator I lean on the wall as I take in the site of what i witness. Shameless sex between coworkers. The site replays in my minds as my body tingled from the erotic site almost ignorant to the fact I witnessed a affair. As I exited my building and ordered a cab. Free cab rides courtesy of my boss for staying late and ensuring I'm safe. As I rode home I found myself think of the sightand the wetness in my pants


End file.
